


Like Flying

by CalvinPitt



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Introspection, No beta we die like Uncle Ben, POV First Person, POV Peter Parker, peter parker likes having spider-powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinPitt/pseuds/CalvinPitt
Summary: Despite all the hassles that come with being Spider-Man, there are some things Peter loves about having these powers.
Kudos: 5





	Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own Spider-Man or anything associated with him.
> 
> 2\. I'm generally thinking of the 616-comics Peter Parker, but outside of a couple of references to things from the comics, this could probably be about any version of Peter Parker, and probably most versions of Spider-Man.

Sometimes, I really love having spider-powers. I don’t mean when my spider-sense warns me that Electro’s about to fry my butt, or when I manage to lift something really heavy I’m pinned under. (That seems to happen a lot.) If I didn’t have these powers, I probably wouldn’t be in those situations in the first place.

But there’s times where I can just take a moment to enjoy how cool some of the things I can do are. The spider-strength’s handy for moving stuff, or surprising friends from time to time. The spider-sense has helped me dodge my landlady or Jonah when they’re on a rampage about something. And even if it might look weird, being able to climb straight up walls and along ceilings is just plain cool.

I think what I enjoy most, though, is the speed and agility. Leaping from wall-to-wall, or ricocheting across the rooftops. It’s a handy way to get around, sure, especially with how dicey driving or public transportation can be in this city.

(After the third time your train gets delayed because the FF had to stop another invasion by the Mole Man, you learn your lesson.)

But it’s the times where I can just play that are the best. When I’m not rushing towards sirens and screams, or to some appointment or date I’m about to miss. When I can treat the rooftops as a playground. See how fast I can go, or how many flips I can do in a single leap.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s neighborhood didn’t have any big hills, so I never got that thrill of rocketing down one on my bike. MJ said riding with me on my motorcycle reminded her of the same feeling, but by then I had my powers. Even with the dangers of New York City drivers, a motorcycle is pretty tame next to web-swinging and bouncing off flagpoles 20 stories up.

(Besides, I was so focused at the time on her holding onto me, I hardly noticed. We would have wrecked a dozen times if not for my spider-sense and reflexes. Another good thing about them.)

It’s those moments up above the noise and the crowds, where my toes just barely touch the side of a water tower before I’m gone again. My fingers twisting and guiding me over some rooftop AC unit I barely register, body working on pure instinct. The rest of the world doesn’t disappear, but it’s distant. I can feel the wind through my costume, but if it’s sooty from smokestacks, or rank because I just went over an overflowing dumpster, I barely notice. Those split-seconds I’m in mid-air, doing three somersaults before I touch ground again. . . it’s like flying. Like I’m loose from the world and all its troubles.

And then I’m back with the world, my feet landing perfectly on the solid rooftop ledge, but it’s fine. A second later, I'm back in the air. Flying again.

(Sure, I’ve been able to fly before, during that whole “Captain Universe” thing. But I was so freaked from not knowing _why_ I was able to do that, I couldn’t enjoy it. By the time I did know, I had to zoom off to stop a giant, magic-infused robot from causing a nuclear disaster.)

The moments don’t come often, never seem to last when they do. But whenever they do, for however long they last, it’s a secret world only a few people have access to. My powers are the key that gets me through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Spider-Man had a cool set of powers, and one of the coolest things was when the comics would show doing all these impossible leaps and flips across rooftops. So I tried to write about it.


End file.
